A pilot's harness, to which a parachute is attached, must be closely fitted to the individual. This is necessary to ensure a relatively even load distribution on the torso of the pilot when parachuting. Further, conformance of the harness to the torso of a pilot ensures a maximum control of the parachute by the pilot so as to minimize the likelihood of injury upon landing.
During the present time military pilots are offered a selection of ready-to-wear harnesses that have been prepared in up to 17 different sizes. In the field this presents a logistics problem since the harnesses must be continually stocked and the expense for each unit is considerable. A logistics improvement would be possible if a single harness kit could be made available so as to be simply fitted on an individual pilot and quickly assembled in the field so as to offer the close conforming fit available by current pre-made models without the disadvantage of carrying a large inventory.